


Whip You Into Shape

by lovi_via



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Bottom Rand al'Thor, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, The title is from MSI's "Sex For Homework", Top Logain Ablar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi_via/pseuds/lovi_via
Summary: Unofficial sorta sequel to “A Matter of Persuasion” on AdultFanfiction.net.In exchange for teaching Logain about the powers he’s been gifted with as the Dragon Reborn, Rand finds that Logain puts good use of that weave on him. Especially when he’s distracted.
Relationships: Logain Ablar/Rand al'Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Whip You Into Shape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoukoKoenma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukoKoenma/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Matter Of Persuasion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568657) by YoukoKoenma. 



> Title is taken from Mindless Self Indulgence's "Sex For Homework".

Rand was trying to focus on talking to Logain, he really was. But it was a difficult thing to do, especially with his current circumstances. He sunk his fingers into the soft surface of the mattress in a futile attempt for focus.

“Is something the matter, my Lord Dragon?”

Logain’s voice came out as a throaty whisper. His breath was warm on Rand’s skin. His words may have been genuine, but Rand knew full well of his real motives. 

He lowered his head a little. “No.”

It had all been like this ever since that Weave Logain had used on him. The weave that, Logain said, had a rather high chance of those affected by it being completely consumed by their desire. And here Rand was on all fours, clinging to the mattress. Logain had slowed down his pace, settling inside of him and though he barely brushed against that spot inside of Rand the sensation of pleasure was so overwhelming it was close to unbearable. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to cry out.

”Ah, I see. Then would you be so kind as to tell me about the Deathgates as you promised me you would earlier?”

_Tell him,_ Lews Therin instructed.

He ran his tongue over his lip. “They’re a weave of the One Power. The gateways open and close so quickly that any Shadowspawn passing through them—”

He clapped a hand to his mouth when Logain started to move inside of him again: Slow, deliberate thrusting back-and-forth that made him practically melt. He knew that Logain didn’t play fair with these sorts of things, and he was perfectly content to keep it that way.

“…Are you certain nothing’s the matter, My Lord Dragon?”

Logain’s hand dipped past Rand’s stomach to stray dangerously close to his cock. Rand bit back a moan. His mind was hazy from the weave but he was here to give Logain what he wanted—he had to keep himself grounded. And Logain’s hands felt so warm, too, on his already heat-suffused skin. Even though Logain was moving inside of him and taking his time in hitting that cluster of nerves inside him, Rand forced himself to focus.

”I’m sure. You wanted to hear more about Deathgates, right?”

Logain nipped gently at Rand’s ear. “That I did.”

”…Shadowspawn that pass through the Deathgates die.”

”Care to elaborate why?”

”The Deathgates are constructs of the One P—” Here Rand bit back a cry when he felt Logain hit a certain point inside of him. His knees buckled. “—The One Power.”

“And what must one use to make the weave?” 

“S-spirit, Fire, and Earth.”

His breath hitches when Logain grasped hold of his cock and began to stroke at him: Tugging at him incessantly, the added feeling of Logain’s hands on him making it even harder for him to maintain his balance on the bed. Burn him for his weakness, Rand thought.

”I see… Is there anything else you might want to add?”

His mind was a haze with Logain moving in and out of him at a slow, steady pace. Half-consciously he nudged back against Logain’s cock and was rewarded with a rough kiss at the curve of his neck that left him trembling.

“The destination shifts every time it opens,” he said. “That’s why the Shadowspawn don’t pile up...”

His heartbeat hammered in his chest as Logain left an almost bruising grip on his hips, keeping that infuriatingly slow, crawl-like pace inside him. Any coherent words Rand had left died in his throat and were replaced by long, ragged breathing. He forgot about everything for a moment, gulping in air and soaking in the experience of Logain’s skin on his, his hand at his cock. He was so close, so frustratingly close—

And then Rand lost the battle with self control.

He let the elation wash over him, falling against the bed as he came. He was panting with his now-damp hair strewn over his face, but he didn’t care. The release was sweet. And then Logain came too, hot seed spilling into him as he echoed Rand’s wordless noises of pleasure with a long, low moan of his own.

A hand reached over to stroke his hair, and he felt Logain pull out of him to observe him. Rand lay on his stomach, inhaling heavily and soaked in sweat.

”I quite appreciate the information you’ve given me, my Lord Dragon.”

Rand struggled to speak for a few moments. It took a bit to bring himself back to reality. 

”Of course.”

”Now if you’d just be willing to share a bit more of the knowledge you’ve been gifted with later, I’d quite appreciate that.”

Rand nodded up at Logain.

He knew he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, Cauthor may be my beautiful, adorable-with-a-pinch-of-tragic OTP but Logain/Rand is simply... delicious :3 
> 
> Part of the appeal was the premise of “Two characters talking about something really unsexy in the middle of sexy times” so I laughed a lot at myself for writing this lmao
> 
> Also I love love LOVE the idea of Rand being extra submissive and vulnerable around Logain. Submissive Rand is a goddamn GIFT! I do love it if we get to see him be a bit of a brat around Logain, but in the case of "A Matter of Persuasion" and this story, an extra submissive Rand is just as much of a gift.
> 
> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
